Sanctuary for All
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Will is sitting in the Cafe at night in the restaurant, and thinking about his life now that he has and what could be different for him not. The wateriest comes up to him now and ask what he would like to order and to drink.


Sanctuary for All

Will is sitting in the Café at night in the restaurant. Thinking about his life now. As well what he could have done different for his self now. The waterless comes up to him now and ask what he would like to order and to drink.

When the waterless ask him to why he is also here by his self a lot now and what he is doing. Will say that i come here to get a way from the work I do now and it's how i get to think about what i could have done in my life now different. The waterless say to him I hope you will find what you're looking for and smiles at him. That is when he sees the cop cars go by and say to her I have to go now.

When he gets to the Crime scene he asks why they didn't call him to see what is going on or to see if they wanted his help then. The lead Deceive tells Will that there is nothing to see or do here and they have it all under control now.

Dr. Zimmerman say that it ok and i don't mind looking around to see what happen here to the detective now in the door way, will starts to see what really happen there and to see that the killer who is the kid has left through the window now.

Will then leave and goes out side of the building. He hears something and starts walking to the side of the Building, when he then sees the kid.

Hey!

Kid sees him and jumps from the ladder to the ground and then runs down the ally.

He starts to walk down the ally now after he got off his motorcycle. Just as he was about follow the boy down the ally. Someone on a motorcycle comes flying right by him and almost hits him then

Motorcycle goes speeding by him, and he get out-of-the-way.

Whoa, hey! watch where your going.

This is getting weird.

Then he turnings around, and sees a car come to a secreting halt. He then flies up on to the cars window and rolls off on to the ground

[Groaning painfully]

Not the way I'd hope we'd meet.

You okay, Sherlock? We found you out cold.

yeah. A bit sore.

Let me guess.

No somebody coming down the alley clipped me and kept going.

Officer then said as soon as you're up to it. Cavanaugh wants to see you up stairs.

I'll be a couple of hours. She then gets out of the car and goes in side the hospital, and puts on a white doctors coat now.

After the woman id's the guy as the person who she says is the one.

Will say she is lying and that this guy is not the person who killed the cop in the room to-night now. The deceive say that he believes her and that he should to, but will say your going to put away some one that didn't do it then.

When he decides to finally face the woman to tell here she is lying and that she id the wrong person in the room now, the woman say she didn't and will tell here he knows she is lying about what she saw to-night and what really happen in the room to-night. When she say that there is nothing else to say here and she leaves with the officer taken back to her apartment now.

Will start to walk home to his apartment in the rain when Dr. Helen Magnus follows him and say that the detective is right about what he is saying. Will then turns around to see her stand there and say who you are and what do you want now here.

That's when he turns and says you're the one that hit me with your car, she, says you were in my way. She says you were in my way. He asked what you mean, she tells him the boy who went down the ally early.

She says that the detective is right, by the way.

Excuse me?

He can't use anything you gave him.

"Do I know you?

How's your head?

Wait... "You ran me over." You got in the way.

Of what he says?

"My pursuit of the boy."

Police have the wrong man. The evidence will bear it out if they don't suppress it for a quick conviction. But the boy is idea real, and he needs our help.

Who are you?

She said, Let just say I'm someone who's chosen to embrace the full spectrum of our reality. There are things that are in this city, in the world which no one wants or can admit real.

Will, say to her okay, you're creeping me out now.

Dr. Zimmerman, have you ever real asked yourself why you real lost your job at the agency?

That's impressive.

What did you do, Google me? Your theories were controversial. You were head

Strong. Your so-called failures were really theirs. They failed to keep up with your insights. Lady he say, I'm getting soaked here. What you want?

You, Dr. Zimmerman. As i see it, you really have two choices now. You can just go back to the life you have were your unheard and unappreciated, or... ...you can squarely face the truth you've been seeking now since you were a child. We both know you caught a glimpse of that truth tonight. Don't turn away.

Who are you?

I have a proposal for you she says.

All I am asking is for a little of your time. Thanks, but... If you're looking for resumes, why don't you try ? I already have a job he tells her.

Hmm...

When will get home finally now he open up the refrigerator now and take out a soda to drink and then turns around startled by his ex-girlfriend standing there in front of him. Is ex-girlfriend say i still have a key.

Yeah you know how i love these surprise visits.

What you doing here Meg? I heard a couple of copse at the precinct tonight.

You okay?

Will then take off his shirt and to see if he is hurt or not. He picks up the card Dr. Magnus gave him and looks at it. He decides to then call Dr. Magnus and waits for her to show up now. While he is waiting its raining outside and he's standing in the rain when she come now.

Will get in tot him car and closes the door now, then they go to the Sanctuary and Helen takes off her hat and coat then hangs them up. She and he were walking to the elevator door, when he decide that it was a waste of time for him and said to her i am sorry that i can and waste your time. Helen stopped, "then turned around to face him and said if you really want to know what i do then you need to come with me and trust me.

Helen and Will get to the Sanctuary.

She shows will what she means by there are creatures called Abnormal in the world humans don't yet know about, she says she has spent and dedicated her life to protecting them. They both get on to the elevator and go down in to the vase catacombs of the Sanctuary below now. So she can show him and tell him exactly what she means.

When will finally see what Helen is talking about. He said wow this is cool, but then he sees the creatures and start to think why and what are they doing here. She starts to tell him that these creatures are all over the world. he ask if they are dangerous and she say yes some are which is why we keep them in these contaminate areas and other come to us freely to live.

All of a sudden he looked closely at the dark glass and then lead back when the Fire Abnormal came at of its hiding really quickly, Will then backed up really fast away. When Dr. Magnus stopped him and started then talking to the creäture and saying its ok, you can show you're self to us. The next few abnormal he saw were just as scary as the other one now.

Helen and Will than left the Commitment area, went to sit and have tea. When she sat in the chair and he started to he than saw the big guy than now and then she motioned for the big guy to go and he sat down in the chair across from her. When he finally sat down Helen then asked Will what he actually thought of the Sanctuary.

She was about to ask Will watt and were he saw his self going and telling him about the potential that he has, when all of a sudden she got a texted from Ashley telling her to meet her in the under ground area by the train tracks.

When she and Will go there they saw that two of the security guards where hurt and he asked her what happen to them, Helen told him that she has her own theory about what happen to them.

They both then opened up the gate and walked through when they got in he asked how you knew to come down here then, Ashley then came out of the dark and said i am the one that told here to come meet me here and she then said who are you and he said who you are back. She told will that this is my daughter Ashley.

To him to have thought that she would actually have a daughter was unthinkable for him. He then heard a nose in the other direction and said something to her and her daughter when they then pulled out the guns and pointed them towards the nose he heard now.

Ashley sees that it's going to attack again and pushes him out-of-the-way so that he doesn't and knock's the boy out. Helen tells Ashley that was comply UN necessary and UN called for here.

She takes care of her daughters wound and Will say to her thanks and you're welcome. Ashley looks at him, say who rescued who here? Like I needed the help at all.

You seem to of need it.

Well you were wrong I had the thing under control before you start to help out then.

Well who's the one with the attitude now here? I don't have an attitude at all her say and I think you should take a look at who is the one being patched up here now?

Ashley gets up and looks at her mom, then walks off after she told you to stay home here and not go out to-night.

Helen and Will are now in the containment area looking down at the boy in the chair that is in the room below them, he asked what you plan on doing with the boy now. She tells him that i would like you to try to talk to him and see if you can find out why he attacks the police. He says you want me to go down there and talk to him.

I think you're asking the wrong person here now to do this? After you talk to him and you still feel like i made a mistake the i won't ask you to stay. I also will then know that you were right and i picked the wrong person then. But how do you know that i really want to go down there a talk to him. Well she say, I would think you are a little curses about what and how he was able to do what he does.

When Will finally gets down and opens then door, he looks at the boy and tells them to release the claps on the boy's arms now.

* * *

Fata Morgana

Will Magnus and Ashley travel to a small Scottish Island? To see something special and find some Ancient Woman from King Arthur's time and later in cased in a stasis lick would.

But what the three of them do now know now is that these three women belong to the Cabal. When Magnus gets them back to the Lab and starts to check then. She sees this strange lick would that will was now talking about.

Magnus turns a round and hands I green like substance to the Big Guy now telling him to see if he can figure out what it is.

Do we now why they all were like this now.

No we don't.

So what do you want me to do with this?

Find out why they were like this and what this green stuff is please.

Also please let Will, know that I want to see him as soon as he .

The Big Guy turned around now left the Lab.

Will was walking a long the hallway to his office going to do so paper work. When the Big Guy walks up to him and told him that Magnus wanted to see him as soon as he was ready to talk with her in the lab a lone.

He told the Big Guy alright and continued walking to his office. By the time he got to the office and started to open the door to go in. He walked in to his office and sat down bend his desk for a little while then started to thick about what had all happen to them now today.

He was just starting to do some work. When Magnus called him to come down to her lab now.

Sighs. When and how am I going to get any work done if she needs me all the time now around the Sanctuary? I hope this is very important now Magnus I was just sitting down to do the report you asked me to write for you about what happen today.

Yes this is very important now Will.

I need you hear for a while so I can ask you what you did when you walked in to the Tomb.

This couldn't have waited until I finished the report now Magnus?

No it can't now. I need to know what happen and you're not going to leave until you tell me.

Fine. IF you must know now. When I walked in i had the flash light on and started to shine it around the tomb.

As I did this. through this circle and then stepped back when I saw the green stuff start to feel in the lines on the floor and head to the three tombs as well. To my surprise then the three tombs open up and that is when I saw the three women in then.

Now is there anything else you need from me or can I go now back to work on the report please.

Yes there is I would like you to have the report done before you go to bed and sleep tonight now and please bring it to my office right after your done with it.

* * *

Fata Morgan part 2

Knocking on her office door. Then waited to hear come in, from Magnus. Waiting for her to answer was not turning out to be a long wait. There was no sound coming from her in the office. Starting to get worried that, she had forgotten the meeting they were to have this time of the day.

-Magnus are you in there?

Still no answer from her.

He decided to open the door, then go in and wait. But to his surprise. Their she was on the couch with a book. On her lap now fast a sleep, not wanting to bother her at this very moment.

Will thought to him self, what a beautiful sight she is there sitting and sleeping.

"Will, what you doing in my office now?"

"Magnus did you forget about the meeting you and me how now, here in your office?"

What are you talking about? I don't remember saying we had to meet in my office today, at this time. I would have known about it.

Showing her the time that was written on her calendar now. See the time on your calendar Magnus. That was when were supposed to meet. But I see a nap for you was more important then are little meeting now.

"Magnus I wasted time coming to meet with you now for no reason today."

Where are you going now? We still have a meeting here.

What meeting I am not going to stand or sit and listen to you like always. Tell me that everything I have done is wrong in your eyes. Or everything I do needs you to be looking over my shoulder each time either.

"Don't you use that tone with me Dr. Zimmerman ever?"

"Well there it is, I was wondering how long it take you to call me by that again. It took you only 13 sec to say that. I think that is a record now for you."

"Let me put something very clearly for you Magnus now. I am not going to stand hear and take this from you. When you hired me we had a deal you would let me in on everything you did no matter what it was or how dangerous it was either. But sense four months, twenty weeks and eighty days ago you stop trusting me and letting me. That tells me you're either hiding something you don't want me to know about or that you had no one bit decide to trust me from the start now?"

Which is it? I want to know now Magnus?

How dare you talk to me in that way. I am your boss and what I say goes no matter what, and if you keep that tone up you can leave.

Magnus, I would of stayed for ever and ever now, as well worked for you. For the rest of my life. Now you have done it.

You want me to go but tell, me something first is it because there is something you care about. Could that something you care about be me? Tell me is it me you care so much about that. Your afraid that if something happens to me there is no going back again.

Will shut the door please?

Magnus?

What is going on with you? You're acting all strange now. Maybe I should go before we both say something that we are to regret now.


End file.
